Advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased computer application in various industries. Ever more powerful server systems, which are often configured as an array of servers, are commonly provided to service requests originating from external sources such as the World Wide Web, for example.
As the amount of available electronic data grows, it becomes more important to store such data in a manageable manner that facilitates user friendly and quick data searches and retrieval. Today, a common approach is to store electronic data in one or more databases. A typical database can be referred to as an organized collection of information with data structured such that a computer program can quickly search and select desired pieces of data, for example. Moreover, in such environments a federation refers to a group of organizations or service providers that have built trust among each other and enable sharing of user identity information amongst themselves.
With the advent of distributed computing models such as web services, there are increased interdependencies among entities such as a Service Providers (SP's.) Accordingly, a current trend is to focus on inter-organization and interdependent management of identity information rather than identity management solutions for internal use. Such can be referred to as federated identity management. In general, federated identity is a distributed computing construct that recognizes that individuals move between corporate boundaries at an increasingly frequent rate. Practical applications of federated identities are represented by large multinational companies that are required to manage several heterogeneous systems at the same time.
In such distributed systems, various challenges exist for proper management and configuration/reconfiguration of nodes. For example, individual nodes can fail randomly, which can cause data loss when suitable contingencies are not put into place. Likewise, replicated data is often required to be moved around the system, which can further create reliability issues and consistency problems.
Moreover, reliability issues can further complicate when data related to an over all management of such nodes are subject to loss due to failure of a centralized cache for example.